Fluid packages may typically be housed within an ingredient tower. The ingredient tower may include a corresponding number of pumps and valves for each of the fluid packages. In addition, the ingredient tower may include a corresponding number of sensors to monitor and measure the amount of fluid that is pumped from the fluid packages.
The fluid packages may require agitation to keep the ingredients mixed. Typically, the entire ingredient tower may be agitated to mix the fluid packages. The agitation of the entire ingredient tower often results in an unintended agitation of the corresponding pumps, valves, sensors, and any associated electrical harnesses and wiring. This unintended agitation may contribute to electrical and mechanical malfunction requiring frequent repair, costly maintenance and replacement.